


I Wish I Could Carry Your Smile In My Heart

by Exaggerated_Specificity



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Het Relationship, Come play, Crossdressing, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Frottage, Insecure!Dean, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Panties, Panties!Dean, Pink Panties, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Schmoop, Size Kink, Teenage Winchesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-15
Updated: 2013-04-16
Packaged: 2017-12-08 15:20:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/762895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exaggerated_Specificity/pseuds/Exaggerated_Specificity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Rhonda Hurley. We were, uh...19. She made us try on her panties. They were pink. And satiny. And you know what? We kind of liked it." - Dean Winchester, 'The End', S5E4</p><p>This is the story of Dean and Rhonda.  Their time together was short but he will never forget her.  She's the reason he usually goes for brunettes, is a sucker for light eyes and freckles, and has a penchant for pink satin...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Such a Spazz

"Nice car." 

Dean hears her before he sees her, voice definitely youthful and female but sultry, deep. When he recalls it years later, Dean would describe it like good bourbon, the way your throat feels after a long pull off a new bottle. 

Without doing anything but complimenting his Baby, her presence makes Dean feel about 2ft tall, like some geeky chump with no confidence. Dean, who had been leaning against the closed driver's side door staring up at the clouds, quickly stands up straight. He turns to face her as she passes him, her hand reaching out to touch the Impala's shiny black finish as she walks around the front of the vehicle. Dean not-so-subtly gives this mystery girl a good, long once over despite the fact they are standing on the curb right in front of the high school where she is most definitely a student. 

Whew, this girl. She exudes cool, aloof confidence. She’s tall - 5'9 at least, curves for days. Black backpack over a jean jacket, she clutches both shoulder straps, rocking back on her heels, chipped burgundy polish on her nails, metallic bangles around her wrists. Her stance is causing her arms to press her ample breasts together under her snug black tank top. Dean’s eyes are drawn to a dusting of freckles that decorates the skin just below her clavicle. He catches his gaze lingering just a bit too long and coughs, jerking his eyes up to where they belong, on hers.

"Uh, thanks." Dean stutters, "It's a classic." A goofy, proud smile spreads across his face immediately when talking about his Baby. Dean groans and rolls his eyes at himself in his own head. It's a classic? No shit, Sherlock. Dean stifles his inner dialogue and tries to flash a more seductive, confident smile but he's sucked in by her big, sea green eyes smudged with charcoal, pale skin, freckle kissed nose and cheeks framed by tousled chestnut waves. Jesus Dean, get it together. He tells himself. Dean shakes his head, trying to clear his thoughts. I mean she's adorable but...

"I've never seen you before," Green eyes says. "Are you a new student, or...?" Her voice trails off, eye brow cocking to punctuate her question.

"Uh, no - um, my kid brother started here a few weeks ago. His name is Sam Winchester, he's a freshman – ‘yea’ big, brown mop - you know him?" Dean knew he was rattled, he was talking with his hands way too much. 

"Ah, okay. No, I don't know Sam but I'm a senior so we wouldn't have any classes together or anything." She pauses thoughtfully, "You two must not look a whole lot alike or I *definitely* would've noticed him..." 

She's staring right into Dean's eyes but with a soft, open expression on her face. Her full pink lips are a bit pursed but Dean can't read her. He can feel his face heat up as it flushes red. 

"Uh, thanks - I guess...?!" He chokes out, running his hand up over the back of his neck, casting his eyes down to try and hide his embarrassment. What the hell about this chick was making Dean into such a spazz?

"Oop, well my Dad's here, I better go. Maybe I'll see you around again...?" She smiles a bit, arching her eyebrow as she turns around and continues her original trajectory into the parking lot. Dean can't help but trace the ample curve of her hips with his eyes as her gauzy skirt flutters over a pair of ripped black tights. She manages to walk gracefully despite the clunky Doc Martens on her feet. 

"What are you gawking at, jerk?" Sam quips, startling Dean as he opens Baby's passenger door. Jeez, what’s with everyone sneaking up on him today? At 15 Sam has become increasingly more defiant, like closeness with his brother is just a bad habit he's trying to break. Dean blushes again at being caught in this awkward moment, this time without realizing. He's still watching mystery girl. 

Perceptive as always, Sam connects the dots as he sees Rhonda get into her Dad's Volvo. Sam doesn't know Rhonda personally but she's kind of hard to miss. "Rhonda Hurley, Dean? Really? Aren't vapid blondes more your type? I mean, Rhonda's like this cool, intelligent, well-read, mysterious, theater chick - I doubt she likes muscle cars, Metallica and Star Wars." Sam scoffs, rolling his eyes. 

Dean is still bright red, he can feel it. He punches Sam in the arm as he starts up the Impala, loudly revving the engine. "Don't act like you know a damn thing about women, bitch. Get back to me once your testicles have dropped."

Sam rolls his eyes again. "Fuck you Dean. There's plenty of tail for you down at the pool hall. Stop being skeezy about the girls I go to school with. She's probably not even 18 yet." Like that ever stopped Dean before... Dean tries not to but can't stop thinking about Rhonda. He stays quiet the whole ride home.


	2. The Kessel Run

About a week later Dean sits in the Impala waiting for Sam after school and he catches his mind wandering back to Rhonda. The crap Sam said about the situation the other day bugged Dean a lot but Sam was right about one thing at least - Dean didn't need to be drawing any attention to the unique nature of the Winchester family by chasing a high school girl, no matter how fascinated he was with her. 

Problem is that with Dad out of town so often and their crappy rental house too far away for Sam to take the school bus, Dean was Sam’s ride. Seeing Rhonda again was pretty much inevitable. Dean would be lying if he said had an issue with that. Hopefully, he would get his shit together and lay on some of that natural Winchester charm if she ever talked to him again - even if he promised himself he wasn't going to let it progress beyond flirting in the school parking lot. 

"So you never told me your first name, Winchester." Speak of the fucking devil... God damn it, how does she move so quietly!? Dad would kill him if he saw how Dean was caught off guard. Hardly the behavior of a field seasoned young hunter. 

Rhonda was standing on the curb next to the driver's side door with her elbow on Baby's roof. She had clearly been there for a few moments before speaking, given her position. She was angled so it looked like she may have been watching Dean's face in the fender mirror. She was smirking slightly, clearly trying not to laugh at his reaction to being startled. Dean got over his momentary surprise and craned his neck up to look at her. 

"Ugh, hey..." Might as well just accept it and stop trying to play cool. "Sorry, it's just that you keep sneaking up on me. Name's Dean." 

Rhonda flashes him a big, genuine smile and he instantly feels a bit better. The sun is in his eyes at this angle so he just squints and smiles back, no point in trying to read into this.

"Sorry I had to run the other day before we could talk more, Dean. My name is Rhonda Hurley but my friends call me Ron. It's nice to meet you."

"Yeah, it's nice to meet you too." Shit, he was blushing again. 

"So yeah, badass car. It's SO awesome. Did you restore it yourself?" Jokes on you Sam. Likes muscle cars? Check. Yep, Dean is smitten. 

"Uh, well it was my Dad's so it's been in the family a long time. He gave it to me on my 18th birthday." 

"Wow, WAY better present than the savings bonds my Dad gave me on my 18th. So, how old are you anyway, Dean?" 

Holy crap, she IS legal. Still NOT a good idea Dean-O... Ignoring his inner dialogue, Dean decides to go for it. 

"Turned 19 in January. Uh, listen, you wanna get in? It's kinda hard to talk like this with the sun in my eyes and all. I could give you a ride home, or whatever, show you what she's made of?" Dean confidently pats Baby's steering wheel with his palm. 

"Well, I can tell just by looking at her that she could make the Kessel Run in less than twelve parsecs so I'm gonna have to pass, stud." 

Great, he totally misjudged the situation. Jackass! But holy fucking shit was that a Star Wars reference?! Before Dean can formulate a response, Rhonda bangs her fist on the roof and leans down so they are able to make eye contact. 

"My Dad will be here in a minute and here comes your little brother. Maybe some other time..." The last part comes out of her throat a bit softer, her low voice almost a purr. He can smell the spice of clove in her perfume or shampoo, her breath ghosting over him. 

"Uh, yeah. Ok, sorry." He practically mumbles, eyes downcast. 

"Don't be sorry Dean. I'll see you around." And with that Rhonda leaves. Dean doesn't watch her go this time. He's 2ft tall again and his stomach is in knots. 

Sam gets in a minute later. Dean braces himself for a snarky comment but instead Sam is quiet so Dean just starts the car. 

"Hey, since Dad's still gone will you sign this permission slip for me to go to a track meet next weekend in Milwaukee? We leave next Friday after school and will be back Sunday morning. Oh, and I need $50 for the trip... Did Dad leave us enough cash?"

Great. Guess Dean will be hustling pool the next few nights. "Sure Sammy, whatever. We'll make it work." Dean's ego is a bit dinged but he shakes it off and they head home.


	3. Gia

It was raining when Sam got out of the Impala the morning of his trip, his pocket bulging with the grubby stack of small bills Dean pressed into his palm as he said goodbye. 

"Have a good trip, Sammy." 

Dean planned to spend the day filling out job applications since it looked like they might be holed up here for a while. He had also told John he'd try and dig up some recon on a case for him at the library. Between that and his usual training routine, he was unlikely to be bored much with Sam gone. 

By Friday evening Dean felt pretty good. Despite the wet weather he'd gotten in a quick run around the park and did some pull ups on the chin up bar he installed in the doorway of the ratty bedroom he and Sam shared. He was pretty confident that he'd at least get an interview at the auto body shop near the high school and he found some creepy old books at the library that might help out Dad. He ate a kick ass burger at the diner on the nicer side of town in the early evening and began driving home just as the rain started pouring down again. 

Dean’s stopped at a ridiculously long red light when a soaking wet figure sprints across the crosswalk in front of the Impala. More drowned rat than female at this point, he follows with his eyes long enough to recognize a familiar jean jacket, backpack and ripped up tights. Definitely Rhonda. She was on the opposite side of the street by the time the light changed. 

The traffic was pretty light so Dean flipped on his turn signal and cut across the turn lane to follow her. He was admittedly somewhat optimistic about the situation but regardless he wasn't getting his hopes up. Sure, he could be a pussy hound at times but he had a chivalrous side. Even if he hadn’t been enamored with her, he was not about to let a girl drown in this torrential downpour. Besides, if they were going to stay in this town a while it would be nice to have someone to talk to besides Dad and Sam. 

The loud rumble of the Impala's engine catches her attention as Dean slows down parallel to her. He leans over and opens the passenger door for her, turning on the hazard lights, motioning for her to get in through the sheets of rain. Rhonda practically leaps into the car, not the slightest hesitation. 

"THANK YOU SO MUCH!" Rhonda blurts ought, clearly out of breath and probably chilled to the bone. 

"It's no problem." Dean means it. Possible water damage from the rain soaking into Baby's upholstery doesn't even cross his mind. 

He can't keep his eyes off her as she closes the door and pulls off her backpack and jacket. Her makeup is running and strands of wavy, dark hair are sticking to her face. Her red t-shirt is clinging to her breasts and goosebumps are visible on the pale skin of her thighs that peek through the gaping holes in her tights. Christ. He wants to lick her from head to fucking toe. 

She's biting her lip and unzipping her bag to see if anything got wet when she feels Dean's gaze on her. She furrows her brow at him, visibly flustered. Her former cool melted away with the rain. 

"Are you gonna drive or what?" It comes out snippier than she seems to intend. 

"We'll, I have no idea where we're going Rhonda. Thought I'd give you a minute to collect yourself. What were you doing out there in this crap, anyway?" 

"Ugh, my Dad is out of town and I missed the bus. I was working in the sculpture lab and lost track of time." Her frustration is palpable but she smiles at him during the pause, "Seriously, thanks for stopping. You're a lifesaver - and please - call me Ron."

"No big deal. Where do you live, Ron?" Dean smiles as he turns to face the road. He guesses this means they are 'friends.'

"21st and Elm, just keep going straight. I'll tell you when to turn."

"So why didn't your mom come pick you up?" Dean suspects there isn't a mom back home but there's a bit of a pause and he doesn't know what else to say. 

"Not around. She lives in Chicago." The answer is short, obviously a sore subject. 

"Yeah, my mom's not around either..." Dean trails off, half wishing he had avoided the subject altogether. 

"Turn right at the next intersection. It's the last house on the left. You can park in the driveway. My Dad won't be home until Sunday afternoon." They let the rumble of the engine, swoosh of the wipers, and drumming of the rain on Baby's roof fill the silence until they are in the driveway. 

"So, do you have somewhere you gotta be tonight or..." There she is. Cool, confident, 'grind-boys-under-her-combat-boots-with-her-awesomeness' Rhonda is back. And Dean is feeling less like a fumbling idiot this time around too. Maybe it's the rain. Maybe it was the whole "rescuing his damsel in distress" thing. Whatever, he’s not going to screw this up. 

Dean puts the Impala in park before turning to face her. "Nope. I was just gonna go home and watch a movie or something. Sam and my Dad are both out of town this weekend too." She has that same unreadable expression on her face from the first day they met. Dean kills the ignition, holding her gaze.

Rhonda leans forward and grabs the open lapels of Dean's leather jacket, pulling him slowly toward her. "You should stay." She says, parting her lips and tilting her head. Her mouth is hot against his as Dean closes his eyes and meets her kiss. Her nose, chin and cheek are still damp and cool where they press against his face.

Rhonda keeps the kiss shallow, tongue sweeping between Dean's lips before she pulls back slightly. She tastes sweet and clean. Dean fights back a sigh as the kiss ends all too quickly. They open their eyes at the same time, pupils dilated in the dark interior of the car. 

"Yeah, ok." Dean's voice sounds deeper than normal, he feels the familiar twinge of lust fluttering in his groin but his stomach is knotting and flipping like the first time he saw her. Time for that good old inner dialogue again! Don't fuck this up Dean. Really. Don't. 

Rhonda digs out her keys and quickly exits the Impala. She's at the front door and entering the house before Dean collects himself enough to follow her. When Dean enters, Ronda is nowhere to be seen. Dean scans the dark space. It was an old house but really big for a single Dad and his daughter. He can make out the living room with a huge sectional couch and impressive entertainment center on his right but the rest of the house is in shadow. He hears a door shut upstairs. 

"Uh, Ron?" Dean catches himself before the 'da' slips out. "Hello?" Raising his voice. 

Rhonda shouts at him from somewhere upstairs. "Just a minute! I gotta dry off! Make yourself comfortable. There's beer in the fridge."

Uh, ok. Dean dries his palms on his jeans. When did his palms start sweating? He runs his hands through his hair, rain drops flicking off his short, sandy brown spikes. He takes off his jacket, flannel and shoes for good measure. He removes his amulet too and puts it in his jacket pocket for safe keeping partially hopeful anticipation, but mostly to avoid the conversation becoming about Sam or Dad or anything else Winchester.

He looks for a light switch but settles for turning on the reading lamp next to the sectional. He sits down on the plush brown couch, choosing the side facing the TV where he can still see the front door. There's that hunter instinct. Dad would be proud. 

Rhonda appears a few minutes later. Her face looks freshly washed and free of makeup, hair fluffy and towel dried. Her boots are missing but she's still in those shredded black tights she seems to like so much. She’s changed into a long purple tank top that comes down to mid-thigh and a fuzzy grey cardigan that's two sizes too big. He smiles warmly at her without really meaning too. 

"You need a towel or anything?" She asks. 

"No, I'm pretty dry, but thanks." 

"Why didn't you get a beer or something? There's plenty, he won't notice one missing." 

"If you're sure. Where's the kitchen?"

Rhonda takes him to the kitchen and Dean gets a beer. She makes herself some hot tea and sits on the counter while he drinks his beer quickly, hoping for a little liquid courage. 

She tells him about what she was working on in the sculpture lab that made her miss her bus. He tells her about his job hunt and the rest of his day, leaving out the part about the demonology books currently sitting in Baby's back seat. They talk about movies and music and mostly. While she's decidedly not a Metallica fan (alright, Sam's was right about one thing, at least) she is definitely a music buff and they are both sci-fi and horror movie geeks. She laughs loudly, but honestly, at most of Dean's crappy jokes and time seems to fly by and stay still all at the same time. 

"Hey, I know you ate earlier but I'm starving. You like pizza? Is meat lover's ok?" Rhonda asks as she picks up the phone from the counter nearby to order. Dean nods vacantly. Damn. Questionable musical taste aside, she really might be perfect. 

Pizza ordered, she hops off the marble countertop, losing her balance in the process. Stumbling awkwardly into one another, their bodies clash and Dean instinctively wraps his arm around Rhonda to brace her from falling. She was definitely not wearing a bra. Dean gulps and looks down at her. Fuck, he wants to kiss her again so bad. Before he has the chance Rhonda pushes against his chest, apologizing with a snicker. She turns away from him all too quickly, before he can really try to read her face. 

"Let's wait for the pizza in the living room. The place I ordered from won’t take long. You can have another beer if you want.” Her voice trails off as she leaves him in the kitchen feeling like a dick for thinking about her tits. She’s such a cool chick. Stop being a pig, Dean.

The pizza comes and Dean sits on the couch with his new beer. He’s not all that hungry but he’s not one to turn around a good pie – pizza or otherwise. Rhonda sits closer to him than he thought she would. 

Despite their brief kiss in the car, Dean’s still really not sure where he stands, especially about after that awkward stumble in the kitchen. He’s feeling totally off his game and just hopes the tension fades as the night goes on. He promised he wouldn’t chase her but man, she was making it difficult. She tucks her legs underneath her and picks up the remote, holding a plate of pizza in the other hand. She turns on the TV and changes the channel deliberately. 

“We have HBO.” She says before taking a bite. A pretty young actress with huge eyes, dark hair and large, plush lips appears on the screen. Dean’s sure he knows her from something. A minute later he makes the connection.

“Hey, isn’t that the chick from Hackers?” Dean asks, taking a bite of pizza himself.

“Fuck yeah," Ronda says, almost groaning. “That’s Angelina Jolie. She’s so fucking beautiful.” Wow, girl crush in progress. Dean smirks. 

They sit quietly and watch the movie. It had just started by the look of things. Dean and Rhonda settle into their spaces on the couch as the film progresses. Dean’s a little buzzed. The flick is called Gia. It’s set in the 70’s and is about this model, Gia Carangi. It’s not really his thing but Dean doesn’t complain. First of all, Angelina is topless in it. A lot. Second, the flick is doing things to Rhonda. She is watching intently and licking her lips a lot. At the same time she seems to be loosening up and letting her cool façade crumble. He’s also pretty sure he catches her studying his face a few times when Miss Jolie isn't on the screen. 

Rhonda untucks her legs and stretches them out toward Dean. On an impulse Dean slides his hands around her ankles and pulls her feet into his lap, massaging them lightly. Rhonda tenses up momentarily at the contact. It brought her out of the moment she was having with Gia but she relaxes a moment later and lets Dean continue to stroke her feet and ankles. He gently rubs her soft skin through the rips near her shin and feels goosebumps rise up her legs. 

He hasn’t really been giving the movie his full attention for the past few minutes but when he looks up, Angelina’s character is topless and kissing the thighs of the photographer’s assistant, Linda. An audible gasp escapes Rhonda’s throat. Dean looks over and her lips are parted as she watches the scene.   
Dean watches more intently too, feeling a bit uncomfortable but also more than just a little aroused. Shit, at this rate he was going to have to excuse himself before he was too excited to walk. A tickle in his throat makes him cough a little and suddenly Rhonda is looking at him as intently as she was looking at the screen moments before. 

“You could be related.” Her voice is almost a whisper. 

“Huh?” Dean glances up at the screen, Linda is kissing Gia’s neck. Dean swallows hard, a rush of movement pulls his eyes back to Rhonda.

“So hot, I can’t take it anymore.” She says. 

“Ron!?” Dean gasps, taken off guard by the change in her mood. She grabs his face and kisses him much more deeply than last time. Her movements are still slow, deliberate and sexy as hell. Dean doesn't waste any time joining in. Without breaking the kiss Rhonda swings her leg over Dean’s lap and straddles him. Dean groans at the pressure, realizing how aroused he is.

He runs his hands up her sides and pushes back the sweater she’s wearing, exposing her bare arms and shoulders. He caresses the skin of her arms lightly. More goosebumps. When she pulls back for air Dean slides his hands up her thighs, under her shirt, stroking the soft flesh of her belly as their lips and tongues join again to strain and push against one another. Dean reclines against the cushion happily as Rhonda continues to lead their kisses, tongues twisting together, periodically pulling back, sucking and nibbling his lower lip. He's losing it over how dominant she is, something he's never really had in a lover before. 

Dean groans, gripping her hips and pushing down as he thrusts up into the promise of her wet heat. The pressure and friction against his cock is making stars appear behind his eyelids. Hard and straining against his jeans Rhonda can definitely feel him. 

She looks down at Dean when she pulls back this time, "Fuck you're gorgeous, you know that?" She says before pressing her mouth into his again. 

Dean smiles into her lips, reveling in her attention, and slides his hands back under her shirt. Moving higher this time he cups her breasts and strokes her nipples erect with his thumbs. She groans into his mouth and sucks on his tongue, reacting intensely to the nipple play. Dean pulls back from the kiss, peeling off his t-shirt. 

"You're not bad yourself there, beautiful." he says, voice gravely with lust, returning her compliment with a grin. Rhonda rolls her eyes playfully and follows suit with her tank top, pulling it off swiftly, exposing her large, soft breasts. She presses her pale flesh against the tan, lean muscle of Dean's chest, recapturing his mouth and running her hands through the sides of his hair. 

Rhonda takes Dean’s hands from where they rest on her hips and moves them back onto her breasts, moaning into their kiss. Dean takes the invitation seriously, tweaking and pulling her nipples gently at first. Cupping and squeezing her round, silky mounds. Her gasps and moans urge him on and he intensifies his affection now pinching, twisting, and pulling. She's writhing and moaning against him, riding him, his jeans pressing uncomfortably into his erection. 

He is going to cream his pants if he doesn't take charge of the situation. Dean stops playing with Rhonda's nipples, giving the erect, pink buds one last squeeze before wrapping his arms around her, lifting up and flipping her over onto the other side of the sectional. He takes a moment to look down at her, appreciating the sight. Her lips are swollen and red, mouth open and panting, eyes wide with lust. His eyes consume the pale expanse of her soft skin over the curve of her smooth breasts and stomach, nipples small and bright pink with arousal. She's still clothed from the waist down but her tights are ripped so much there's more flesh than fabric visible.

Dean quickly unbuttons his fly to relieve some of the pressure. He shoves the jeans down over his hips before kneeling between Rhonda's splayed legs. She grabs his shoulders and pulls him in again for another round of kissing. Dean tries to pull down her tights but his fingers end up getting caught in the ripped nylon on her right thigh. He feels her warm skin beneath and impulsively shoves his hand into the hole in the fabric. It yields easily with a soft ripping sound that makes Dean's cock throb. He pulls back and, using both hands, rips the hole even wider until the juncture of Rhonda's thighs is completely exposed, revealing a simple pair of small black cotton panties beneath. 

Pleased with his work, Dean begins kissing Rhonda again, moving down from her lips to kiss, suck and lick at her neck and chest. She is moaning beneath him, head thrown back into the soft couch cushions. Dean finishes removing his jeans. 

"I wanna be inside you…" He growls into the side of her neck. 

"Fuck. Yes, please." She moans, sitting up a bit and reaching for her sweater. She pulls a condom out of the pocket and rips it open with her teeth. Holding the packet in her mouth she runs her hand over the bulge in Dean's grey boxer briefs. 

"Mmmm, big boy," she whispers, smirking, moving her hands up to the waistband and slides them down Dean's thighs. Dean watches as Rhonda slips the condom onto the tip of his throbbing dick and rolls it down smoothly. 

"Unngh," Dean groans as the latex encases him snugly, constricting around the base of his cock enough to help stave off the first hints of his completion. 

Dean pulls back and leans down to begin kissing her inner thighs, sweeping his fingers up to slip under her panties. He finds the fabric soaking already and he groans into the bite he's planting at the juncture of her thigh. Dean pushes Rhoda's legs back even further, tilting her pelvis up in the process. He slots his tongue against the fabric of her panties between her spread buttocks, licking a broad stripe up her center. Her taste through the fabric is intoxicating and Dean rips the opening in her tights even wider as he spreads her thighs beneath him. He pulls her panties aside, pinning them out of the way with his left thumb and sinks his tongue into her center, sweeping up slowly between her slick folds. 

Her salty tang has him moaning into her as he lavishes her opening with deep kisses. She's moaning loudly above him, rocking her pelvis up, grinding into his face and wrapping her right leg around his back, pulling him even deeper. He points his tongue and gently, slowly licks upwards parting her lips and gently teasing at her clit. She's gasping and moaning loudly, her fingers clawing at his shoulder, sliding into the back of his hair. He purses his lips and slides them up over the firm bundle of nerves, sucking gently, enjoying her moans and delicious fluids, collecting more with his tongue. 

"Oh my God Dean, yes!" She cries out, "ohmygod I'm so close, don't stop."

Much more of this and he wasn't going to last either, even with the condom constricting him. 

"Not yet, I want you to come on my cock." he groans, pulling away with one last lick.

Dean stands and finishes pulling off his underwear. He grabs the remains of her tights and panties yanking them down too. Rhonda scoots back up onto the couch making room for Dean to join her. Grabbing his wrist she pulls him down onto her, seeking his lips again, eagerly tasting her own salt on his tongue. 

"Please Dean, fuck. I need you inside me." She gasps. 

Dean spreads his legs between hers, opening her wide, rocking his hips so the head of his cock is separating her lips. He grips his cock and rubs it up and down her slit. Her entrance feels so narrow beneath him. 

Guiding the tip in, Dean slowly enters her. There's a slight pop as the bulbous head of his latex clad cock enters her fully. They both moan at the sensation. Dean braces himself, pushing back the sensation of his impending orgasm that's lapping against his subconscious. She's so fucking hot and wet, even through the condom. They both groan loudly as he slides the rest of his length inside her. 

"Fuck Dean, you're so big..." She groans - wincing, "Go slow for me at first, ok?" She's panting, sweat beading on her brow, voice trembling and desperate. Dean squares his jaw, trying to think about anything but the insanely tight, slippery, heat clutching desperately around his thick cock. 

"Mmm yeah, ok. Just tell me how it feels baby. I don't wanna hurt you." He says into her ear. She's groaning like it's amazing but Dean has hurt girls before when he wasn't being cautious so he waits for her to stretch around him and accommodate his girth. They tremble together for a few moments, breathing harshly. Then, Rhonda's legs cross around his back, pulling him deeper. She groans loudly, it sounds almost painful. 

"Gotta talk to me baby girl, tell me so I know you're ok."

"God, Dean. Unngh it's just, ugh. It's good you're just.... Fuck you're so big, it's good. Fuck me. Make me come." She's jerking her hips and whimpering, her inner muscles straining and fluttering around him. Dean grunts with the effort, trying to keep still when everything in him wants to pound into her roughly. Not yet. 

"Shh, ok baby, gonna move now, just tell me if it's too much." Dean starts gently rolling his hips, pulling out an inch at most, then grinding back in to the hilt. Rhonda's head tilts back and a long, low moan leaves her throat. Dean pushes up onto his arms and leans down, taking her right nipple between his lips, suckling it gently as he keeps his slow, shallow rhythm. 

"Oh fuck yes, yes!" She chants, eagerly bucking her hips up into him. Dean fingers her other nipple as he sucks and nips the one between his lips. He switches, mouthing the other nipple, alternating. Now he's thrusting deeply, even pace, not too much pressure. Now that he wasn't so worried about hurting her, Dean realizes how close he really is to finishing himself. 

"Are you gonna come for me now baby? Come on. Let me feel you come on my cock. Fuck yeah. I wanna feel you." Dean growls into Rhonda's ear. She's keening high pitched in her throat, legs gripping Dean tightly. Fuck, it's so good, he doesn't want it to end. 

"Come on Ron, want you to ride me." Dean wraps his arms around her waist and pulls them both up, pivoting sideways so he's seated again with Rhonda straddling him like when they first began. 

She cries out loudly when she slides down fully impaled on Dean's cock. 

"So fucking deep, ugh." Dean groans. Rhonda plants her feet in the seams between the cushions on either side of Dean and begins sliding up and down his shaft. 

Dean grabs her ass as she rides him, pulling her closer. Her mound and clit are grinding into his pubic bone. He's bucking up into her too, meeting her halfway. Rhonda grips the back of the couch and tosses her head back, "Oh Dean, I'm - FUCK YES!" her scream nullifying Dean's own growl and grunt as he thrust deeply one last time. His orgasm erupts brutally as Dean shoves her hips down into his, feeling her throb and clench around him. He thrusts through it, enjoying the sensation of her muscles relaxing as his cock grows sensitive, softening. 

Rhonda collapses forward into Dean, her sweat kissed brow pressing into his shoulder. They are both breathing loudly and erratically, allowing the endorphins to wash over them. Dean couldn't remember the last time he'd come so hard. He strokes her back, fingers tracing her sweat dampened spine. 

"Sit up a bit baby." Dean whispers as he grips his softening cock around the base of the condom. "Sorry Ron, you gotta let me out. I need to take off the condom." Dean can already feel his seed leaking out into his pubes a bit around the edge of the rubber. 

Rhonda groans, sounding disappointed, as she pushes up letting his cock slide out of her. She sits back, bare bottom resting against Dean's knees to catch her breath for a moment before standing up. Rhonda turns the TV off while Dean slips off the condom and flushes it down the hallway toilet. When he comes back she's got her tank top on again and offers him his boxer briefs. Dean goes for the rest of his clothes but she stops him, circling her arms around his neck and pulling him down into a soft, breathy kiss. "I want you to sleep here, with me, is that ok?" She asks when the kiss ends. She strokes the smooth skin of his chest. 

"Yeah." Dean says simply. He'd have a hard time leaving if she wanted him too. 

He follows her upstairs with his clothes in tow and they crawl into her queen size bed. She gives him another sweet kiss but afterward gives him his space. They both fall asleep after a few minutes.


	4. They Were Pink and Satiny

Rhonda's bed is the most comfortable thing Dean has slept on, well, probably ever. When he wakes up its slow and calm and he's surrounded by soft textures and sweet smells. He turns his head, eyes blinking open and adjusting to the light to see Rhonda's green eyes staring back into his own. She smiles and when he smiles back she snuggles up close to him, pulling his face to hers in a chaste kiss. "I'm gonna go brush my teeth and wash my face. Don't go anywhere. I'll get you a toothbrush."

After a few minutes she comes back wearing a pale pink satin kimono style robe. "Bathroom's the first door on the left. Toothbrush is on the counter. It's a travel one, never been used." Dean stands up, running his hands through his hair. Rhonda crosses the room, standing before him, and wraps her arms around his neck. 

"Come right back..." She kisses his neck, nibbling gently, her hands smoothing down his chest as she pulls away to let him go. 

Dean climbs back into bed with her when he returns. Rhonda is reclining against a pile of pillows, looking lost in thought. He crawls across the mattress and over Rhonda, kissing her. 

"What are you thinking about?" He asks. She giggles softly. Definitely the first time Dean's heard her make such a stereotypically girlish noise. 

"I was thinking about last night," Dean grins wide, moving to kiss her again, "I was sorta sad that we missed the end of the movie." Dean stops, his pride bubble burst. 

"Oh we'll. I'm sure it didn't end on a happy note..." She finishes, looking up at Dean. She grins devilishly and laughs. She was just messing with him. They both clearly had a good time last night, Angelina Jolie or not. 

"Last night you said you thought I look like her...? I'm not sure whether to take offense or be really flattered." 

"I was serious, I wasn't trying to insult you. My God. I just meant... you are just *beautiful* Dean - I can't really be the first girl to tell you this. I mean you look..." 

Dean's laugh echoes his embarrassment. Rhonda pushes him off her and rolls on top of him, straddling his waist. The silky robe pools around her, spilling over Dean's thighs and stomach. 

She slides her hand up his cheek turning his face toward hers and looks into his eyes. 

"Your eyes, your lips," She kisses him sweetly. "Your skin..." her hand slips down his neck and strokes his chest. Her breathing changes, there is heat in her eyes. She moistens her lips with a sweep of her tongue. 

"Will you do something for me Dean?"

"Of course, anything," he blurts out readily. He's getting hard, tries to get her to kiss him again but she has an intense look on her face. 

"Are you sure you mean that?" She flashes him a wicked smile. "It's just, that sex scene turned me on so much... I'm getting wet just thinking about it."   
She kisses him again, lips parting, licking between his lips quickly before pulling up. 

Dean groans, "Yes Ron, I'm serious. Anything. I'd do anything for you." Dean is surprised at the emotion in his voice and averts his eyes before he starts blushing. Rhonda climbs off him and crosses the room to her dresser. Dean hears her open the drawer and there's the soft rustling of fabric. She comes back with her hand behind her back and climbs back on top of him, keeping whatever the item is hidden. She pulls the silk of her robe over his taught stomach, smoothing it over his skin with her hand. 

"Put these on for me Dean." Rhonda's other hand appears from behind her back and she slides a small bundle of satiny fabric up over Dean's chest. 

He looks down and sees the fabric is pink, brighter and deeper in hue than her robe. Dean realizes it's a Barbie pink pair of satin panties. Dean plucks them from her hand, holding them up in the air between them, stretched between his hands. Bikini cut, little black bow, deliciously silky to the touch, and bright pink. Dean's eyes skip from the panties up to Rhonda's face. She's looking down with a hopeful smile. 

"You did say you'd do *anything*..." Rhonda lets her voice trail off, the ball is clearly in Dean's court. 

Dean knows his initial reaction should probably be different than the one he finds himself having. Instead of laughing or telling her 'hell no,' Dean thinks about the sensation of Rhonda's robe on the skin of his stomach and thighs. Balling up the panties in his left hand he grabs Rhonda's wrist with his right and pulls her down into a slow, deep kiss, licking into her mouth greedily. Dean ends the kiss and lies back, watching Rhonda's face. 

"If you do this for me Dean I will make you feel so good..." He knows she will, she didn’t need to say it.

"Always said I'd try anything once…" Dean sits up and Rhonda moves over to let him stand. "I'll be right back." He flashes her a smile as he leaves the room.

Dean heads back to the bathroom clutching the underwear in his fist. He quickly divests himself of his grey boxer briefs and steps into Rhonda's panties. Thanks to Rhonda's generous hips, they fit almost perfectly over his firm round ass and already semi erect member but they are going to get very snug once he's at full attention. Dean lingers a moment smoothing his hands over his own satin clad ass, caressing his heavy sack and tracing up the curve of his cock. The panties are in no way what Dean would call comfortable but he sort of likes the way they feel as his prick begins straining against them. The fabric's silkiness is a definite turn on. Dean looks at his reflection in the mirror and tries to see himself through Rhonda's eyes. He feels his face flush a bit but holds his own gaze. His eyes are growing hungry with desire, his lips plump and moist, parted, the tan, smooth skin of his torso contrasting against the shiny bright fabric. Even Dean has to admit pink might actually be his color. Dean grabs his boxers and goes back to the bedroom. 

Rhonda looks up quickly, the expression on her face tells Dean she was more than a little worried that he would bolt on her rather than comply with her demand. Her stare quickly intensifies as she looks him up and down, eyes devouring the sight. 

"Oh my God, Dean, I - !" Rhonda is literally at a loss for words. She stands up, her robe falling open. She shucks it from her shoulders as she unties the loose knot of the belt, letting it fall to the floor. She crosses to meet Dean and embraces him, looking down at the enormous bulge he's making in her undies. She kisses him and places her warm hands against his chest, sliding them around to his back and down over the curve of his buttocks. Her breath hitches in her throat as she squeezes him through the satin. Dean's cock is tenting the fabric and pressing urgently against her belly. 

They’re kissing again hungrily and Dean is feeling almost dizzy with arousal. He pushes Rhonda toward the bed and she backs up eagerly, pulling him with her. He mounts her, straddling her right leg, as their mouths devour one another. She’s still greedily palming his ass and working her hips up into his, the soft cotton of her own panties slipping against the satin encasing Dean’s cock. 

Dean begins kissing her neck, biting and sucking, trying not to leave a mark but failing as his arousal gets the better of him. She claws up his back with her short nails, causing goosebumps to blossom over Dean’s skin, his hips stuttering as he thrusts against her pelvis. Fuck, he’s getting carried away, but it’s too late. Dean feels the pulse behind his testicles signify his impending release.

Rhonda raises the leg that’s seated between Dean’s thighs, wrapping the other up around Dean’s back, crushing their groins together, moaning loudly. The sound coming from her throat is more than Dean can take and he’s seeing stars, arms gripping her desperately as his hips thrust of their own volition. He’s spilling hot and wet into the pink satin and groaning into Rhonda’s neck. 

“Mmm, fuck baby.” She whispers, running her fingers through his hair as he comes down from his orgasm. She’s still taut and trembling underneath him, he knows she hasn’t come yet. Once Dean catches his breath, he continues kissing her, moving down her neck to her chest, kissing and licking as he cups her breasts, thumbing her nipples and pinching lightly. Her back arches into him and he can tell she’s close too. He moves between her legs completely and pulls her panties off, her hips tilting up to allow them to slide down her thighs for him. 

Her fragrance full of arousal wafts up toward him and he pushes her legs open forcefully, sliding his arms underneath her thighs and pulling her hips toward him as he lies down, ready to make her scream. He licks her inner thighs, teasing around her sensitive, dripping opening. He bites gently, as her hips thrust blindly, silently begging him to taste her. 

“This what you want darlin’?” Dean coos before extending his tongue to a point, delicately sliding into her crease, lapping upward. He circles her clit very gently with his tongue, feeling it throb desperately. She’s moaning incomprehensibly, growing louder and more urgent as he teases her. He moves up onto his knees and pushes her thighs back with his large palms, spreading her out for him completely. He bends down and teases her asshole with his pointed tongue, lapping up the slick that’s been pouring out of her for the past few minutes. Flattening his tongue, Dean licks up one side of her labia, then the other, relishing the flavor of her hot fluids. Her breathing and moaning is out of control, he knows she’s about to lose it for him. He slides his tongue inside her and begins flexing it as if he’s kissing her mouth. He slips his hand off her thigh and slips two fingers into her, curving upward, as he moves his mouth up to her clit, sucking it gently between the soft pillows of his lips. 

“Yes, YES!” Rhonda shrieks, her hips bucking wildly up into Dean’s mouth, he keeps stroking his fingers inside her as her body convulses around him. Moisture flows out of her and he kisses her throbbing clit gently and licks around his fingers. Dean rises up on his knees and slips his fingers out of her. 

“Fuck baby…” He whispers. Her hair is a tangled mess around her head, some of it sticking to her damp forehead. Her chest is heaving and her mouth is open, breath coming out in dry, jagged gasps. She looks up at him as he licks off his fingers slowly, putting on a show for her. Her eyes are on him, holding his gaze, and despite her orgasm rattled state she smirks at him, eyes still full of lust. 

"My turn." She says, grabbing Dean’s arms and pulling him down on top of her again. She flips him over and is on him, parting his thighs before he has time to think twice. She’s looking down at his crotch as she drags her nails down his chest. 

“Fuck, look at the mess you made out of these,” Her fingers tracing the edge of the panties on Dean’s stomach. His come had soaked into the pink fabric, darkening it, now it was clinging wetly to his semi erect cock. 

His youthful stamina paired with Rhonda’s fiery orgasm had his prick clearly thinking about round two. Rhonda leans over him and begins kissing his stomach, stroking his thighs. She licks the fabric of the panties over his shaft, tasting the mild bitterness of his cooling come. He hears her groan as she slides her hands up the back of his thighs, spreading his legs open for her, just as he had done for her only minutes before. 

She continues to lick his come through the panties and grips the edges of the underwear at his hips. She pulls the back of them down, slipping the satin over Dean’s butt cheeks, just enough to expose his ass. His cock and balls are still trapped in the satiny, come filled fabric. Some of Dean’s load has dripped down, wetting his sack and taint, at this angle more of it is beginning to drip down over his asshole. Holding his thighs back, fingers tucked under the elastic of the panties, Rhonda licks his exposed pink hole, swirling her tongue. Dean’s eyes roll back in his head and he groans loudly, back arching. No one had ever done this to him before. The point of Rhonda’s tongue fucks into him, her lips continuing to suck at the come soaked area. After a few minutes, she sits up.

“Take these off so I can clean you up properly,” She demands, plucking at the elastic of the panties. Dean pulls his knees together and slides them off his package, up his thighs and over his knees to remove them. Rhonda is between his thighs as soon as they are removed, spreading his legs open again. His cock is now fully hard again, angry and purple against his stomach. She licks him clean, bathing his balls, cock and the surrounding area with her tongue. 

Dean is blissed out, head tilted back and eyes closed, moaning like a whore when she climbs up him, reaching into one of her nightstand’s drawers. He hears the rip of the condom wrapper as she takes his rigid prick into her hand, pulling it up and away from his stomach. She applies the condom expertly and he’s grateful, not sure he’d have the coordination to take care of it properly given his lust addled state. Once the condom is on Rhonda presses her soft body into him, kissing his neck and nibbling his earlobe. 

“How do you want me this time baby? Should I ride you again?” She growls. 

Dean nods, begging, “Ohmygodyesss…” Words spilling out of his throat, hoarse and bunched together. 

Rhonda swings her leg up over him and he can feel her wet pussy pressing against his stomach. She reaches back and lifts his cock up, lining up the head with her entrance. She’s wet and open from her earlier orgasm but she is mindful of his size and slowly rocks into position, pushing against the bulbous head of his prick with even pressure until it breaches her. She sits up slowly, hand still guiding him into her, and slides him all the way in. Her head is tilted back and she’s groaning loudly when she’s finally fully seated on him. 

Dean feels like his cock is a mile long. His body shivers at the feel of his member wrapped so tightly in her heat. Rhonda begins grinding her hips forward and back, circling erratically every so often. They are both holding their breath and trembling. Her head is back and her arms are resting on Dean’s stomach as she tries to stay upright, impaled on him. Dean grips her thighs and bucks up into her gently and she cries out. He definitely has her filled to the brink. He tries to find a rhythm but she’s clenching so tightly on top of him that he can barely move. He tries pushing her thighs a bit and rocking his pelvis, his thumb finding her clit. She cries out again, shifting her hips, he can feel her wetness pooling in his pubic hair, dripping down his inner thighs. 

He brings his other hand up to cup her face, sliding it up her stomach, between her breast and up her neck to cradle the side of her skull. She moans, eyes tightly shut, and leans into his hand, mouth wet and open. Dean shifts his weight so he’s sitting up a bit and tilts his hips. Rhonda gets the hint and lets him flip her over, still buried inside her. 

“Gonna fuck you now baby,” he says into her ear, kissing and biting her earlobe, licking her neck. She nods her head but is silent. Careful not to hurt her, Dean begins rocking in and out of her. “God damn you’re so tight, Ron.” He groans.

Her pussy clenches around him as his thrusts grow more confident. Her moans and whimpers clear evidence of his success in making things comfortable for both of them. Rhonda’s legs fall open helplessly and he holds onto her thighs, sitting up on his knees and looking down at his cock as it rends her open again and again. His fingers dig into the flesh of her hips as he pulls her against him, meeting his own thrusts. Rhonda is crying out with every thrust, chanting a litany of curses interspersed with his name, begging for more, harder, faster. 

“Fuck yes baby girl, come for me. Come on my fat cock.” Dean’s own words send a jolt to his balls and he sucks in air, trying to last just a bit longer, just until she finishes. 

“I’m so close, want to feel you come. Please, baby girl, come for me.” She’s wailing at this point and her thighs convulse under his hands. He feels her pussy clamp down on him like a vice and he knows it’s done. He lunges forward, burying himself to the hilt, pressing his forehead into her shoulder as her spasms bring him over the edge. He keeps pushing into her as hard as he can, his balls throbbing and releasing long pulses of come into the sheath protecting his cock. Both of their bodies are rigid as their orgasms crescendo and they slowly melt into one another, both gasping for breath. 

“Jesus Christ,” Rhonda pants. “Where did you learn to fuck like that Dean Winchester?”

Dean breathlessly laughs into the side of her neck. 

“Didn’t know I could fuck like that until I met you,” he’s smiling and kissing her throat. He props himself up on his elbow and looks down into her face. He almost feels like crying it’s so intense. She smiles back and grabs his face with both hands, kissing him deeply. 

They stay in bed until nightfall, only stopping for water, some reheated pizza and a shower that ends up leaving them just as dirty as when they started. Dean feels a pain in his chest when he knows it’s time to go but they both agree that it would be too risky for him to stay another night. He has to go get Sam pretty early on Sunday and there was no telling when Ron’s Dad would be home. 

“Let’s do this again sometime. You have my number.” She says to him at the door. The rain has stopped but the night is cool and damp. She pulls her sweater around herself she leans into the door jam. Dean pulls her into another kiss, losing count of exactly how many good bye kisses they’ve given one another since he started trying to make his exit about an hour ago. 

“Yeah, definitely. See you soon, Ron.” He makes himself pull back and doesn’t look at her again until he’s in the Impala with the engine running. Dean smiles and gives her one last dorky wave before pulling out of the driveway. Rhonda doesn't wave back but she stays in the doorway and watches him go until she can’t see Baby’s tail lights anymore.


	5. See You Around

Dad calls right after Dean and Sam get home Sunday morning. He won’t be home for another week but once he’s back, they are going to pick up and move yet again, something about a hunt gone wrong. Dean doesn't ask for details he knows John won't give. Sam is angry, of course. It's pretty much Sam's job to be pissed at Dad anymore. Besides, he'd been doing well in school here and had made some friends, especially after his success at the track meet. Dean tries to play it off like he always does, "This town sucks anyway, Sammy. It's not like we have any roots here!" but truthfully he’s in a lot of pain, more than he could have anticipated. Dean had finally felt like he made some human connection beyond his tight knit, but deeply dysfunctional, family unit and he was going to have to let it go much more quickly than he would like. 

He tries not to call Rhonda, thinks if he just lets her believe he’s being an asshole and blowing her off that it will hurt less. It doesn't work. He tosses and turns for two nights until he caves and calls her house around 6pm the Wednesday after their weekend together. Predictably her Dad answers and Dean stumbles through his words. 

“Uh, hey. Uh, I mean hello, is Ron, I mean Rhonda, there?” There’s a long, tense pause and then the muffled sound of Rhonda’s Dad putting his hand over the phone. 

“Ron! Some guy’s calling for you.” There’s a few more moments of silence and some muffled hushed bickering that Dean can’t make out before he can hear Rhonda’s soft breath on the other side of the line.

“That you Winchester? I was getting worried you weren’t going to call me.” Sassy as always. 

“Hey, Ron.” The pain in his voice is palpable. “Can you meet me somewhere later this week? We need to talk…” His voice trails off.

“Dean…?” Rhonda’s voice sounds small, fearful.

“Listen, I really, *really* want – need – to see you again but, well, it’s my Dad… Found out Sam and I are gonna be moving again. Like, soon.” Dean sighs. He didn’t want to tell her like this but he hopes they can see one another at least one last time to say goodbye. He doesn’t want her thinking it’s something like another woman pulling him away.

“Wow, and here I was hoping we’d at least get the summer together, you know? I was going to tell you too, I got accepted to a school in New York. Gonna be moving out of this dump myself in the fall.” There’s a long pause. Maybe she’d just rather call it quits from here. 

“Can I see you tonight?” She asks.

“Uh, yeah. Sam won’t mind if I’m gone for a while. My Dad’s still not back yet though so I can’t leave him all night.”

“It’s ok, I can sneak out later but I gotta be careful. Especially now that you called, Dad’ll be more paranoid. I may be 18 but he still worries. He'll be a mess when I'm in New York."She laughs softly. 

Dean picks Rhonda up at the end of her block just after 11. They park one street over in a residential area where there’s enough light from the streetlamps to see one another’s faces. 

“Do you mind if we get in the back?” Rhonda asks after he shuts off the car. “It looks way more comfortable back there.”

“Sure,” Dean says, “Just a second.” He goes back and unlocks the trunk, pulling out one of the blankets he and Sam used to use when Dad dragged them all over creation in the Impala. He opens Rhonda’s door for her and they climb into the back, snuggling together under the blanket, leaning against the rear driver’s side door. She smells like clove and spice again, he buries his nose into her warm curls and pulls her close. 

“Whelp this really sucks…” Rhonda sighs. “I’m not gonna ask for details Dean but I get the impression this is like, goodbye, goodbye, right?” She tilts her head up looking into his face. 

“Uh, yeah. Probably. See, my Dad, his job is – well, we don’t stay in one place much. We can’t really let ourselves get involved...” Dean doesn’t really want to explain more. 

“That’s ok, Dean. Listen, I’ll be going to NYU in September, living on campus. You could always look me up if you’re ever there.” She turns her body and cups his face, pressing her lips to his in a soft kiss. 

"Yeah, I'd like that..." He means it but he knows it won't happen. John had created a good little soldier in his oldest boy. Family comes first and as much as he liked Rhonda and wanted there to be more, he knew he had to stay loyal to Dad and Sam. Besides, how close could he really get to anyone with their lives and jobs so tangled up in evil? 

The frustration and anger at his circumstances is throbbing in Dean's chest as Rhonda presses sweetly into him. He growls, shifting the energy from these emotions over into the lust column and cups Rhonda's face with his finger tips sliding into her hair. He deepens their kiss, tongue licking into Rhonda's mouth in hopes of losing himself in her one more time. 

She's responding to him readily, matching his intensity, unbuttoning her flannel shirt and unhooking her bra as they kiss. Dean's hands are on her stomach, sliding up to cup her breasts. Fuck, they were so soft, gorgeous and big. It wasn't fucking fair. Banishing his emotions, Dean pushes Rhonda back across the seat until she's pressed up against the opposite door. He kisses her tits, sucking and squeezing each one reverently. 

"So amazing, fuck Ron, I'm going to miss you." He whispers between licks. She's moaning under him, hands seeking skin beneath his layers of clothing. 

"Take your cock out for me." She groans, trying to free him from his button fly. Dean helps, opening his pants and reaching into his boxer briefs to release his hardening member. 

"Fuck, you don't have a condom do you?" She asks as she wraps both hands around his shaft, thumbing his slit. 

"Ugh, no baby, I'm sorry." Dean groans, kissing her neck. 

"Fuck it, I don't care. We'll stop before you finish and I'll suck you off. I need you inside me again Dean. Please."

"Fuck, Ron. You sure?"

"Don't make me beg." 

Dean moans deep in his throat and slides his hands up Rhonda's bare thighs, pushing her skirt up. 

"You ready for it?" He asks, pulling her panties aside. Dean slides two fingers between her pussy lips and spreads the moisture around, transferring some of it to his engorged prick, teasing the rim of his head and mixing her slick with his own pre come. The sensation of her swollen, slick folds against him as he presses against her opening is almost too much. With his other hand he roughly grabs his balls and the base of his shaft gripping as hard as he can. 

With that he is shoving up into her, pelvis bucking roughly, soliciting a pained gasp from Rhonda. Fuck, he was getting carried away. Stilling himself inside her and leaning his upper body back he looks into her eyes apologetically. 

"No. Please, don't stop. Make me feel it. I want to." She pulls his head down into hers roughly kissing him. Their teeth bump together and lips battle for dominance. She grabs his hips and yanks his body into her as she tilts her pelvis up to grind against him. 

Given permission, Dean fucks into her roughly. She shrieks out again, "Fuck yes! Dean, harder. YES!" 

Dean continues lavishing kisses on her face, neck and chest as she writhes beneath him and vibrates with the power of his thrusts. Rhonda groans and slips her fingers down to where he's sliding into her and starts roughly stroking her clit, breathlessly gasping, "Just another minute Dean please, I'm so close, need you inside me when I come."

Dean isn't far from losing it either. Between her tight pussy clamping around his bare cock and her cries begging for rough treatment it's only a matter of time. He tries to pull back, "Baby, fuck, we gotta stop or I'm gonna..."

Then suddenly she's clamping fiercely around him, groaning and gasping as her body tenses and her back arches. Slamming his eyes shut Dean grabs his cock again roughly, nails digging into the skin around the base of his erection hard enough to make himself cry out in pain. Fuck, it hurt but it was enough to stave off his orgasm a while longer. 

He makes it through her tremors without losing it inside of her and before long she's pushing back on his chest to switch their positions. She pulls him out of her and gets on top, between his thighs. She slides his jeans down to mid thigh and pulls his rigid length out of the opening of his boxer briefs, tugging the elastic down so she has full access to him. Looking up into his face, she licks up the underside of his cock and takes the tip into her mouth. Her lips stretch around him and she teases his slit with her tongue being gentle and gauging his sensitivity. 

The eye contact makes Dean's cock throb and he sucks air in quickly, thumping his head back against the window. Rhonda cups his balls and wraps her hand around his shaft and slowly takes him in deeper. She's overzealous in the low light and misjudges how deep she can manage. Her eyes water and she gags as he hits the back of her throat, causing it to convulse around his tip. 

Dean groans loudly and digs his nails into the Impala's seat. His hips move with a mind of their own and he accidentally bucks into her throat again. She is relentless however and keeps stroking, sucking and licking him and it's more than he can bear. 

He tangles his fingers in her hair and she looks up again, meeting his gaze. Before he can warn her Dean's losing it, gasping for air, as the wave of pleasure crashes over him. She groans and squeezes his sack gently, pumping his shaft slowly with light suction in her mouth as his come pulses out bathing her tongue and filling her mouth and throat. She swallows gratefully as she milks every drop from him until he's over sensitive and keening for reprieve. 

When she lets him slip out of her mouth Dean's laying back with his arm shielding his face. He is exhausted and feels overcome with emotion. He is worried he might do or say something he regrets if he looks in her eyes right now. Rhonda lets him lie there and quietly snuggles next to him, pulling her shirt closed, dragging the blanket up over them.. She nuzzles his neck gently and presses light kisses into his skin. 

The tightness in his chest doesn't fade. Dean breathes deeply and his breath catches in his lungs. He's sure she thinks he's crying. He's not but the self pity is welling up in his chest and he wants to just fade away and not have to face her. When she speaks Rhonda's voice is sweet and soothing, just like Mary's used to be. 

"You don't have to leave Dean. I don't know what's up with your Dad but you're an adult and, no matter what, you have a choice."

Dean swallows deeply and looks down at her. 

"I know but I have to go. They're all I have, Ron. They need... I need them. I'd love to stay here with you all summer but I really do have to go. They're my family. I'd die for them." Dean kisses her forehead and hugs her close. 

"I'll never forget you, gorgeous." She whispers before sitting up and kissing him chastely, reveling in the softness of his full lips. Her smile is sweet and honest and as sultry as her curves. He's not going to forget her either, not ever, but he bites his tongue. 

They put themselves back together and get out of the back seat. Rhonda hugs Dean tightly, "I'm going to walk back if that's ok with you. Oh and here, these are for you." 

She presses a small bundle into his hands. 

"Bye, Winchester. See you around." She smiles and winks but her eyes look sad and far away. 

She turns and heads down the sidewalk. He watches her for a while grinning as he thinks about seeing her walk away from him the first day they met. 

He looks down into the item in his hand. A familiar pink swatch of fabric shines in the streetlight. He unwraps the pink panties noting they are significantly cleaner than the last time he saw them. They were wrapped around a cassette tape with a label that says "RON'S MIX" in red sharpie. He flips the tape over to see where she's written the track list. Air Supply? Dean rolls his eyes, chuckling. And she had the nerve to insult his music?! 

He rubs the satin panties between his fingers and smiles before folding them up and shoving them into the front pocket of his jeans. He takes out the tape that's in the deck after starting the engine, switching it out with the one Ron made. He chucks the empty case and other tape into the box under the seat. He listens to "All Out of Love" three times on the way home. 

They leave town for good on Friday evening. Sam agrees to ride with Dad to read him sections of the books Dean found. Dean is content to ride alone with his thoughts and, this way, he won't have to explain the music.

**Author's Note:**

> I am working on "Ron's Mix" and will post it to 8 Tracks as a companion to this work when I have time.
> 
>   
> [](http://exaggeratedspecificity.tumblr.com/post/48080343390/i-wish-i-could-carry-your-smile-in-my-heart)


End file.
